


You're The One I Wanted To Find

by rabbithole26



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbithole26/pseuds/rabbithole26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Probably,” Lauren answers, “There’s a whole universe out there, billions of other planets, but I can’t help but think that I’m the luckiest because I got to be on this one with you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The One I Wanted To Find

“Lauren? Are you awake?”

 

It comes out in a whisper, just like Camila intended it to. It’s almost three in the morning, after all, and the darkness of the generic hotel room they’re staying in is starting to make her feel claustrophobic.

 

“Yeah,” Lauren mumbles from the other bed, and Camila can hear the sheets rustle as the older girl gets up and walks over to where she’s laying. Lauren slides in next to her, shifting around for a moment before she finds a comfortable position, her eyes trained on the ceiling.

 

“Do you believe in coincidence?” Camila asks, thinking out loud like she often does when she’s spending time with Lauren.

 

After all, that’s what best friends do. They ask each other about the meaning of life and all that deep, emotional stuff, right?

 

“Sometimes, I guess. I don’t know. I think it depends on the situation,” the older girl mumbles, “what about you?”

 

“Not really. I mean I think there are so many things that happen that seem too meaningful or perfect for it to just be chance. There has to be something more to it all. Don’t you think?”

 

Camila doesn’t even know why she’s been thinking about this for the past hour or why she needed to hear Lauren’s view on it, but she’s glad that she has someone she can talk to like this. Someone she can talk to about anything, no matter what; someone who never questions why she’s thinking about stuff like this in the middle of the night. She rolls over as Lauren speaks again.

 

“Sometimes, yes. But other times, no. I think it can seriously be as simple as being at the wrong place at the wrong time, or the right place at the right time. That sort of thing. Like when there’s a car accident, I don’t think that person is destined to get hurt. I think that’s just someone who had really shitty timing that day.”

 

Camila considers this for a moment. The other girl has a valid point, sometimes shit probably does just happen that’s out of any realm of control. 

 

“But what about, like, us?”

 

“What do you mean?” Lauren asks.

 

“Us. You and me. Meeting on a reality show, both being from Miami, having so much in common, getting put in the same group...” Camila trails off for a moment, “Do you think it’s just coincidence that we met?”

 

Lauren doesn’t hesitate with her response, not even for a second.

 

“No. I don’t think that’s just a coincidence at all.”

 

_Honey you are a rock_  
Upon which I stand  
And I come here to talk  
I hope you understand

It’s the first night of their new tour and Camila has managed to trip twice, forget the words to a song, and mess up the choreography in their encore. She rips her earpieces out and throws them at the audio guy as she starts to tear up, before she heads straight towards the dressing room. She just wants to change, curl up in her bunk on the bus, and forget that this night ever happened. Except she’s positive that millions of vines of her screwing up are already posted for the entire world to see.

 

“Camila,” she hears a raspy voice call out behind her, and when she turns around she’s met by Lauren, who grabs her arm gently and pulls her away from the dressing room, “Come here.”

 

Lauren drags her behind some lighting equipment, away from the hustle and bustle of the post-show teardown, and away from the other girls who are taking over the dressing room while they speak.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I’m just so embarrassing,” Camila lets out a sniffle, “I can never get anything right on the first try. I ruin everything.”

 

Lauren’s eyes soften, “What are you talking about? You were great out there.”

 

“Did you miss the multiple times I tripped or when I couldn’t sing my own verse correctly?”

 

Lauren laughs, “That’s no big deal. If anything, I think the crowd actually loved that more than if you had done everything perfectly. You know they love that you’re a klutz, they think it’s cute.”

 

“It’s not cute though, I look like an idiot. I try so hard to be all hot and confident and then I end up face planting. Meanwhile, it’s effortless for you,” Camila mumbles in response.

 

“Camz, you’re still hot even when you’re being clumsy. You’ve always been way too hard on yourself. When we perform, you’re the most beautiful thing on that stage. You’ve always shined.”

 

Camila knows she’s blushing but before she can say anything else, Ally appears behind Lauren.

 

“What are y’all doing? I’m already heading back to the bus. Hurry up and change so we aren’t late!” the shorter girl exclaims, before running back in the opposite direction.

 

Lauren rolls her eyes playfully and turns to head towards the dressing room, but before she leaves she turns back one last time.

 

“And don’t worry about the vines. You look adorable in them. Now, let’s go get dressed.”

 

Camila stands there alone for a couple seconds before she composes herself, jogging after Lauren to get her things.

_Green eyes_  
Yeah, the spotlight shines upon you  
And how could  
Anybody deny you?

Camila is finished with her hair and makeup for the morning, but she is absolutely not prepared for the scene she is about to witness. She’s walking back into the shared hotel room where the rest of the girls are getting dressed for their appearance on Ryan Seacrest, and she can hear loud voices even when she’s down the hall. Once she opens the door to the room, it’s absolute chaos.

“Brad Simpson is such a little _bitch_ ,” Lauren yells, throwing her phone across the room. Luckily, it lands among the pillows on Normani’s bed and Dinah scoops it up and carries it back to her, while Ally is trying to calm Lauren down. Normani remains sitting on the edge of the bed, laptop open, watching some video that looks like it could be an interview with the boys from The Vamps.

 

“I hooked up with him _one time_ ,” Lauren is still rambling, visibly fuming, “and he has the balls to call me a slut on national television? I didn’t touch anyone else in his ugly ass band, either. Who the _fuck_ let them say that?”

 

“Lauren, he’s an immature boy, don’t let him even phase you. You’re better than this,” Ally tries, remaining calm.

 

“Girl, no, you can’t let them get away with that. I’m ripping them a new one right now,” Dinah interrupts, typing away furiously on her phone.

 

“DJ, delete those tweets, it’s just going to make us look as petty as they are,” Normani adds, “I want to defend Lauren too, but we should do it the right way, instead of causing some social media war.”

 

Camila’s pretty sure she understands what’s going on, but she finally speaks up, “Can someone please fill me in?”

 

“Them crusty boys from The Vamps basically called Lauren a slut, they said she hooked up with all of them in this interview,” Dinah gestures towards the laptop, “Mani, play it again.”

 

Normani rewinds the video and hits play, the voices of the four boys echoing through the room once more. Camila’s livid after she hears them all laugh at her friend’s expense.

 

“Okay, seriously guys? Do we really have to keep watching this?” Lauren shouts, “I’m done. Fuck this.”

 

Lauren storms out and slams the door behind her, hard. Normani looks guilty as she quickly shuts off the video and the room goes silent. All eyes are on Camila and she knows what they are going to ask her before they get the chance to say it out loud.

 

“I’ll go get her,” she says quietly, exiting the room and heading down the hall.

 

She finds Lauren in the room the two of them are sharing, nine doors down, wiping tears from her eyes and trying to fix her makeup while standing in front of the bathroom mirror. Camila doesn’t say anything; she simply leans against the doorway of the bathroom, waiting for Lauren to talk. The older girl will talk when she’s ready, that’s something she learned very early on in their friendship.

 

Lauren glances over at her and continues fixing her eyeliner for a moment before she finally speaks, “I’m just so fucking angry. I’m mad at him but I’m more mad at myself, honestly.”

 

Camila sighs, “It’s not your fault.”

 

“I should have never even hooked up with him in the first place. I was drunk and stupid and I don’t even know what I was thinking.”

 

“You don’t have to justify why you did it, I’m not judging you at all. I’m just sorry he didn’t stand up for you. It’s weak.”

 

“Yeah, but I didn’t even really like him. I was just lonely or something, like I told him right after that it didn’t mean anything to me, I wasn’t like, trying to date him,” Lauren keeps rambling.

 

“Lauren, it’s okay. Seriously, I’m not judging you. I’m not mad that it happened,” Camila lets out a laugh.

 

Lauren pauses for a moment, “Do _you_ think I’m a slut?”

 

“What? No. I would never think that about you,” Camila replies, “Anyone who is even watching that interview is going to see that they are totally out of line. No one is going to believe that you hooked up with all of them.”

 

Lauren just nods slowly, “I guess we better get back in there so we aren’t late.”

 

“Okay. But, seriously, as long as you’re happy I would never judge any decisions you make in your life. I would never tell you that you shouldn’t hook up with someone.”

 

“I know,” Lauren sighs, as she turns and walks past Camila, opening the door to the hallway, “But sometimes I wish you would.”

 

Lauren says the last part under her breath, and Camila can’t tell if the older girl actually said it or if she just imagined it.

_I came here with a load  
And it feels so much lighter now I met you_

They’re in the middle of nowhere in Pennsylvania, staying in a hotel that was about half an hour away from the venue, and behind the hotel is an empty field. They’re in farm country or something, and Lauren’s convinced Camila to sneak out with her. It’s only eleven, but they have to get up really early in the morning to head for New York and they’re supposed to be sleeping. But Lauren insisted on running around in the field out back and Camila is a sucker for those green eyes.

 

Lauren lays down in the grass, pats the space next to her, and Camila lays down next to her.

 

“Look at the stars out here,” she mumbles, “You can’t see them like this in LA. Too much light pollution.”

 

And Camila has to hand it to her, because she’s right, you can see so many more when you’re laying in a field in the country.

 

“It’s beautiful,” Camila replies, looking over at the other girl.

 

“See this is why I like you, Camz. You appreciate this. You always understand what I’m thinking. Not many people do, you know.”

 

Camila lets out a laugh, “I’m pretty great aren’t I? How did you survive before you met me?”

 

She’s kidding of course, but a more serious expression slides onto the older girl’s face. She’s worried that she’s said something wrong, until Lauren speaks again.

 

“I’m not really sure. I never felt comfortable in my own skin, you know, before I met you. I never felt like anyone really understood me or was there for me. Not completely, anyway. So I guess it’s a good thing I did meet you. Otherwise, I don’t know where I would be today.”

 

Camila tears up a little bit because, shit, she didn’t realize that she meant that much to Lauren. She reaches over and grabs the older girl’s hand before looking back up at the stars again.

 

“Think about how many other planets are out there, just like Earth. Like, do you think there are people like us doing the same exact thing right now?” Camila wonders out loud.

 

“Probably,” Lauren answers, “There’s a whole universe out there, billions of other planets, but I can’t help but think that I’m the luckiest because I got to be on this one with you.”

 

Camila squeezes her hand harder this time.

__  
And honey you should know  
That I could never go on without you

_Green eyes_

Six days. It’s only been six days. That’s what Camila keeps telling herself, it’s only been six days since Lauren went home to deal with a family emergency, so she shouldn’t be feeling so lost. She’s being selfish right now, getting upset because she hasn’t even gotten a text from the older girl in a week, when she knows that she’s dealing with much bigger issues at home.

 

It’s just that she can’t remember the last time they went this long without talking at all, and it’s just weird. She never realized how close the two of them were until suddenly they weren’t close at all.

 

It’s not even just the fact that the group doesn’t operate well as a four-person thing, when they are so perfect when it’s the five of them. It’s the fact that Camila has no one there to talk to about some stupid post on Tumblr at two in the morning anymore, she doesn’t have someone there to make her smile without saying a single word, she doesn’t have her rock.

 

Or maybe there’s more to it than that. She thinks there probably is, there probably always has been more to it than that, she just isn’t quite sure how to approach the subject. It’s one thing to steal glances, or mumble things when the other is half asleep, but it’s another thing to outright bring it up. Because once you verbalize something like this, you can’t take it back.

 

Camila pulls out her phone and texts Lauren anyways.

 

**_It feels so weird without you..._ **

****

It’s close to midnight in Miami so Camila knows she shouldn’t expect a response, especially with everything going on, but her phone buzzes a minute later anyways.

 

**_I wish you were here during all of this. More than you know._ **

****

Camila lets out a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding.

_Honey you are the sea_  
Upon which I float  
And I came here to talk  
I think you should know

When Lauren unexpectedly walks into the Grammy party the girls are at, all four of them squeal and rush to greet her, tackling her with hugs and screams of “we missed you!”

 

Dinah, Ally and Normani are dragging her out onto the dance floor immediately, but Lauren manages to give Camila’s hand a quick squeeze before she goes, giving her a knowing look. Camila smiles and watches her girls giggling together and she already feels better. She’s glad Lauren’s back. It all seems to feel okay again.

 

But Camila’s also exhausted and she hasn’t been sleeping well, so she decides to leave the party early. She tells Dinah and the girl understands, giving her a big hug and telling her to text her in the morning. She’s outside waiting for her driver to arrive when she feels a hand on her shoulder.

 

“You okay? Dinah said you were leaving,” Lauren asks.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just really, really tired,” Camila replies as her car pulls up.

 

“I’ll go with you,” Lauren decides, opening up the car door for the younger girl.

 

“No, you don’t have to do that. Seriously, I’m okay, I’m just going to go sleep. You just got back, you should stay and have some fun.”

 

Lauren smiles, knowing that Camila means it, “Just get in the car, Camz.”

 

So Camila does and Lauren slides into the backseat next to her.

 

“Are _you_ okay, though? After everything this week,” the younger one asks as they head towards the hotel.

 

“Yeah, life happens. But I don’t know, I also realized just how precious life is, and how short life is. It’s too short to be unhappy, you know? We think we have all this time, we think we have forever, but we don’t. Not really, anyways,” Lauren replies.

 

“You’re right. I guess I forget that sometimes.”

 

“Me too.”

 

They get to their hotel room and the younger girl is facing the mirror, removing all of her jewelry when she feels Lauren’s arms snake around her waist from behind. Lauren buries her face in the back of Camila’s neck before muttering, “This week has been hell without you.”

 

“Same for me,” Camila says with a shaky breath, placing her hands over Lauren’s. She slowly turns around, bringing her hands up to Lauren’s neck, her thumb gently tracing the older girl’s cheek. She’s nervous. She’s really nervous. The other girl wraps her arms around her waist once again.

 

Lauren’s calm when she asks, “What are you thinking right now?”

 

Camila gives Lauren’s neck a very light squeeze, “I’m thinking you should probably stop me.”

 

The older girl lets out a chuckle before she whispers, “I would never stop you.”

 

Camila leans in, but its Lauren who ultimately closes the gap between them. Her lips taste like strawberry gloss, but Camila thinks that it probably just became her new favorite flavor. 

 

Lauren’s right, they don’t have forever, but Camila is determined to make the time they do have count.

_Green eyes_  
You're the one that I wanted to find  
And anyone who tried to deny you

_Must be out of their mind_


End file.
